7 Minutes in Heaven or Hell (POKESPE)
by AquaSonic
Summary: How would you cope with being locked in a closet for 7 minutes with a loved one or an enemy? Blue wants to know. It's blackmailing time... SHIPPINGS: Frantic, Mangaquest, Oldrival, Special. POKEMON SPECIAL
1. The Game

**Rewrite of the very first part cuz it kind of sucked yeah**

**i dun own pokemon and its too cad i dont**

"Neee~" Blue whined, her upper body leaning over the armrest of the couch and the rest of her body splayed across the green fabric. "Let's do something."

"But Emerald's still not here," Chris frowned. Where was that extremely short boy? Why was he so extremely late?

"Why don't we play a game and wait for him?" Yellow suggested. She knew that everyone knew boredom + Blue= blackmail. And blackmail did _not _equal happy them.

"But what gaaaaaaaaaaame?" Blue slid off the couch and lay in a little pile near the armrest. She looked to the corner of her right eye and-

"I HAVE IT!" Blue screamed with pride. She ran towards Gold's closet. Ruby, Gold, Red and Green walked into the room wondering why Blue had just screamed. Whoever wasn't in the room already soon appeared near the doorway.

Blue began madly scribbling names on pieces of paper. She finally sat up and looked proudly at her work. Then she grabbed (a protesting) Yellow's hat and stuffed all of the slips inside.

"Ta-Daaah!" She held the hat up above her hat.

"Umm Blue, could you explain why you are holding Yellow's hat above your hat?" Ruby was quite confuzzled.

"We're playing..." She paused for dramatic effect, ran to the closet, pulled the door open and shouted "7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN OR HELL! (no getting out of this Gold)."

Gold was trying to slip away as he did not want anything to do with a game that had the word _hell _involved. He grumbled and returned to his spot.

"But nee-san, how do you play?" questioned Silver. He was getting quite nervous, as his nee-san hadn't looked this excited for something since she blackmailed him into cross-dressing. He hoped this game wasn't about getting into the closet and letting Blue dress you up. If it was, it would be Blue's heaven and everyone's hell.

"Glad you asked Silver," Blue winked and lowered her arms. "Everyone takes a slip of paper from this hat. Everyone has 5 slips in this hat with their name on it. Whoever you draw, you must stay in the closet with them for 7 minutes straight." She stared at Green. "Yup! And Gold you get to go first since you're trying to get away."

Gold who was halfway out of the door groaned. "How did she see me?"

They all sat in a circle with Gold at the head, staring nervously at the hat in his hands. He reached in and drew-

**CLIFFHANGER. hopefully this one was better. please review!**


	2. Misunderstandings

**I don't own any part of pokemon! (Like you w thought I did)**

**rate and review please!**

**enjoy**

"SAPPHIRE?"

Sapphire suddenly sat up, being awoken from her nap. "Whuzza?" Who said my name?" She asked sleepily.

Ruby, on the other hand, blushed a shad of pink. "_Sapphire's going into a closet for 7 minutes with THAT PERV?"_

Blue, delighted with the first paring, pushed both the shocked Gold and the sleepy Sapphire into the closet. She waved at them. "Have fuuuun~" she sang to them before locking them into the closet.

**Inside the closet POV**

Gold and Sapphire sat there awkwardly.

"So... What do you suppose we do?" Gold asked Sapphire.

"I dunno. Why don't we explore our surroundings?" She suggested, finally starting to wake up.

"Sure! Here, let me get my phone ou- GAHH!" Gold yelled as he fell face first onto the ground.

"Gol-WOAH!" Sapphire shouted likewise as she tripped over Gold's body. "Ack, sorry 'bout that," she said to Gold who moaned.

The two grunted and moaned as they sat up. "Here's the light!" Gold exclaimed as he turned on his phone to see what else was in the closet. The light shone across the spacious closet.

"Woah..." Sapphire said. "It's bigger than I thought it would be..."

"Let's keep goin- ACK!" Gold yelped again as he tripped over something again. Sapphire, not seeing him fall, tripped over him AGAIN and fell on top of him.

"Nghh," Sapphire grunted as she tried to pull away from the raven-haired boy. Unfortunately, she couldn't get very far for his goggles had gotten tangled with her hair. "It's stuck!" She cried in pain.

Gold grunted as he sat up and took his goggles off of his head. "Don't panic, this happened loads of other times with my other friends," he said as he held the goggles up for her as she tried to untangle for rom her hair.

"But Gold," she whined. "It hurts... It's your's! Why don't you get it out."

"I'll try..." The boy said. He finally moaned and lay down. "I give up," he sighed in defeat.

Sapphire sighed. "Fine be that wa-"

"SAPPHIRE!" The two heard from outside. Ruby was pounding the door frantically. "SAPPHIRE!" He yelled again.

"Crap!" Sapphire said to Gold. "It's Ruby! He can't see me like this! He'll throw a fit! Quick, get it out!"

The two struggled with the goggles for a few seconds when told odor burst open. "SAPPHIRE!" Panted a flushing Ruby. "What did he do to you?" He paused as looked at Sapphire and Gold attempting to untangle goggles from her hair. Ruby blushed furiously."I should have known it was like that..." He mumbled and left the door ajar.

"wait, Ruby!" Sapphire yelled and ran after him. "Get this out of my hair, will ya?" She asked him.

He sighed. "Alright."

**Outside the closet POV**

The dexholders heard mumbling from inside the closet.

"What do you think they're saying?" Asked Blue.

"Why don't you put a glass cup to the door?" Pearl suggested. "We might be able to hear them."

Ruby rushed to the kitchen, snatched a glass cup, and ran to the door and put his ear to it just in time to hear a thud and grunting. He blushed pink.

"Here's the light!" He heard Gold say through the door.

"Ruby, what are they saying?" asked Blue urgently. ruby just hushed her.

"Woah... It's bigger than I thought it would be..."

Ruby couldn't handle this. It was just to much.

"Let's keep goin-" another thud and more grunts.

"it's stuck!" He heard Sapphire exclaim. W_hat the Arceus was going on_?

"Don't panic, this happened loads of other times with my other friends," he heard Gold through the door. By this time, the rest of the group was listening in in the awkward conversation.

"But Gold, it hurts," Sapphire's muffled voice came from inside. Blue snickered while the rest of the group blushed alongside Ruby. Yellow almost fainted.

"It's yours, why don't you get it out?" Sapphire shouted. Ruby began to get angry, and he grit his teeth. _What are they doing in there?_

_"_I'll try..." More moans. "I give up..."

at this, Ruby snapped. "SAPPHIRE!" He yelled, pounding the door. "SAPPHIRE!"

"Crap! It's Ruby! He can't see me like this! He'll throw a fit! Quick, get it out!"

more grunts.

Ruby ran over to Blue and shook her shoulders. "GIVE ME THE KEYS!" He shouted.

Blue pouted. "Awwww but this is the good par-"

"NOW!" Ruby almost screamed.

"Fine..." Blue conceded, handing him the keys. It was almost 7 minutes already..."

Ruby jammed the key through the lock and flung the door open. "SAPPHIRE!" He yelled in a panic. "What did he do to you?" He saw the two sitting on the ground with goggles in sapphire's hair. "I should have known it was like that..." he walked away feeling relieved.

"Wait, Ruby!" Sapphire called out to him. He turned around. "Get this out of my hair, will ya?"

"Alright," Ruby sighed.

As the hat was passed to Red, Blue and Emerald kept snickering at the couple.

**So, so, how did you think? Again, please rate and review!**


	3. Confessions

**Hey guys! Sorry about all the typos in the previous chapters! I was typing on my iPad and the friggin autocorrect was just too stupid so...**

**I do not own pokemon in any way (like you thought I did)**

**Enjoy :) (Please rate and review! It means a lot to me)**

The hat was passed to Red.

He looked at it a bit nervously. _Who will go with me? _He wondered. _I hope it's..._

"Blue..."

_Crap! I don't want to be with Blue!_

"Yay!" Blue chirped happily. "Let's go Red!" she sang as she dragged him by the crook of the elbow into the closet. The dexholders looked at Red with pity. As he passed Gold, he heard him whisper, "Good luck, man." (Blue had heard him and shot him a nasty glare.)

When the two reached the closet door, Blue tossed Green the key and sang, "Open it after 7 minutes~" and withe that, she pulled Red into the depths of Hell (at least to him).

**Inside the closet POV**

Red stared at Blue, who was humming cheerfully. She suddenly noticed him staring and stopped humming. "Hohoho, Red," she smirked. "I didn't know you were interested in me~"

Red blushed intensely. "N-no it's not that!" he stammered. Blue giggled at his embarrassment. "It's just that... did you cut your hair?" He tried changing the topic.

"...No..."

"Oh, then it must be the new shirt...?"

"Thanks for noticing!" Blue beamed at him.

Red almost sighed in relief.

"So-WAGH!" Red was suddenly on the ground, with Blue's face 2 inches away from his.

"B-blue!" He stuttered, his face as red as a tomato. "Wh-what are you do-"

"Shhhh" Blue hushed him, laughing at his expression (and his seriously red face. _Red is turning red~" _she thought). "Re-e-e-ed~" She said in a sing-song voice. "Good boys don't tackle girls to the ground~"

"But _you _tackled _me _to the-"

"Hehe, what did you say? I didn't hear that," Blue said, clearly enjoying Red's discomfort. She was still laying on top of the poor boy.

"You wanna know the real reason I played this game?" She whispered in his ear.

Red didn't want to know, but she said it anyway. "To confess to you~~~~" she said (quite loudly in fact)

If it was possible, Red blushed even darker shades of red/pink. "EHHHHH?"

Blue giggled, her face slightly flushed. _Is she... drunk? _Red thought, because it certainly seemed that way.

"B-but..." Red objected. "I'm... in... love...with..." His voice becoming quieter and his face becoming redder with every word.

"Ehhh?" Blue said. "I didn't heeeeaaaaar you~"

"I said..." Red said once more. He took a deep breath. "THAT I"M IN LOVE WITH-"

The door flung open revealing a lobster (in this case, _corfish (_ignore that)) red Red and a seemingly drunk Blue on top of him.

Green stared at the scene with a pokerface. "7 minutes are up."

Blue pouted. "Greeeeeeen," she whined. "You came in at the best paaaaart," but she got out nonetheless. Red slowly dragged himself out of the closet, the traumatic experience still playing in his head.

As he passed Yellow, he thought she was less cheerful than usual. "Yellow," he asked the small girl. "What's up?" He (being the dense idiot he is) did not notice the blush on her face as she squeaked a small "nothing!" and turned away.

**Outside the closet POV**

The group pressed their ears to the door with a glass cup.

"Hohoho, Red. I didn't know you were interested in me~"

They heard Red try to cover up for his mistake.

Suddenly they heard a loud thud and mumbling. "Good boys don't tackle girls to the ground~"

Yellow blushed. _Red tackled Blue to the..._

Red's protesting could be heard.

__More mumbling, then suddenly,

"To confess to you~~~~~" Blue's voice rang out.

"EHHHHH?" both Red and the group outside (excluding Green) said.

The duo inside said some things the dexholders didn't quite catch when they heard Red shout

"THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH-"

Green opened the door. "7 minutes are up."

Yellow felt heartbroken. _He likes someone... probably not me..._

"Yellow," she heard someone say her name. She looked up. "What's up?"

She blushed and squeaked "nothing!" and turned away.

_Red... _she thought, _likes someone..._

She kept thinking about it as the hat was passed to Dai.

**Like? Hate? I don't know unless you tell me! Please review!**

**lol drunk Blue :D I only put that there cuz her singing made her seem drunk.**


	4. Silence

**Hey there! 4th chappie of this series: just saying, this chapter is SERIOUSLY short**

**and to Mewmewlight217 (I got the numbers in the right order, right?) I'm on a swim team and get my ideas while we swim laps back and forth. I'm a great swimmer aren't I XD**

**So as always, I do not own pokemon in any way (cuz you guys TOTALLY thought I did) and review please!**

**EDIT: Someone told me I spelled dia's name wrong and I was like "god your right!" Now I feel stupid =.=' SORRY**

Dia took the hat from Red (who Yellow was trying not to look at). With one hand, he reached for a slip of paper, and with the other, he reached into a bag of chips for another fried potato slice. Both attempts were unsuccessful. Finally, Pearl smacked Dia in the head and said, "STOP FOCUSING ON YOUR FOOD AND GET THE FRIGGIN PAPER ALREADY!"

Dia (who was rubbing his head in pain) finally took out a slip and stared at it. He then proceeded to snack on his chips, totally ignoring the slip which had fallen onto the ground.

Pearl once again smacked Dia in the head and shouted, "WELL? WHO IS IT?"

The food-loving boy mumbled in protest and pain then said the name to the eagerly waiting dexholders.

"Si-fuhr," he said, with a mouth full of chips. Pearl facepalmed.

"I think he said Silver," said Blue, devilishly.

"Wait, Blue, weren't you drunk?" Red asked the Evolver.

She smirked at him. "Nope. Pro-acting skills!" she said with a wink.

"Pesky woman..."

Blue ignored Green's comment and skipped to Silver and Dia. She then shoved the two into the closet to the dismay of Silver. "Wait, nee-sa-" he wailed before she slammed the door into their faces.

For the whole 7 minutes, nothing could be heard from inside the closet (excluding the loud chewing of Dia who had started on a new bag of chips).

"Awwww, why aren't they doing anything?" Blue whined.

"I think this is what's happening," said Chris thoughtfully. "Silver is probably glaring Dai down while Dia is too busy eating to notice it."

And indeed that was what happened in the closet for 7 minutes: Dia's thoughtful chewing and Silver's deathly glare.

"Arghhhh, this is boooooring," said none other than Blue. She finally opened the door after 7 minutes and wailed, "You guys are boring."

Silver, relieved beyond words, rushed out into the daylight from the tension inside the closet, while Di leisurely strolled out of the closet snacking on his chips.

The hat was passed to Crystal.

**So as I said, short chapter. PLEASE! REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING WRONG (or right)**

**Blue: Awwww why didn't you make them do anythiiing. Good thing I have 9 other people to terrorize and record/blackmail *smirk***

**(btw Emerald is currently not in the circle of... death... He does appear in the story though!)**


	5. Insomnia

**So I have been pretty inactive (at least in my own standards) due to lack of ideas =.=' anyways please review and enjoy**

**I own pokemon... April fools**

Chris stared at the hat passed to her. _How did I end up in this mess? _she moaned to herself. Slowly, the bluenette pulled out a small piece of paper and unfolded it. Messily scrawled on it (probably Silver's handwriting she thought) was the name:

"Platina..."

_At least I'm not with Gold _she sighed in relief. Platina stood up and walked to the closet where she waited for Chris to follow. Blue proceeded to push them in unceremoniously and lock the door.

**In the closet POV**

It took a while for Chris's eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness, but after blinking a bit, she was able to make out the faint form of a disgruntled Platina standing up from her fall. "That was quite rude," she said, dusting herself off.

"Well, that's Blue for you," Chris replied as she slowly stood up. The two girls sighed and stood in the darkness.

"So..." Chris began, attempting small talk. "How did you get to this party?"

Platina turned her gaze to Chris. "Well..." and trailed off. Chris understood perfectly. Blue had blackmailed her. Both resumed to stand in silence.

"Is there..." Platina began. Chris was surprised that the esteemed girl had actually (tried) to start a conversation. "Something going on between you and Gold?"

The twin-tailed girl was taken aback. This was not what she expected to come out from the mouth of _the _Platina Berlitz. "What?" She almost shouted, trying to hide her blush, which was a cherry red. "N-no, that boy is the most annoying, troublesome, stupid, idiotic..." Chris kept ranting and listing bad things about Gold. Platina just stood there, half-listening being too polite to interrupt Chris's "speal" about everything wrong with Gold.

"And he's mentally unstable!" Chris finished, panting from her long list. Her face by this time, was as red as a glowing tomato from thinking about the stressful troublemaker.

"If he's that bad, then why are you blushing?" Platina questioned, using her powers of observation (actually, it didn't take much to see that Chris was blushing- her cheeks were seemingly on fire).

"WHAA? I'm not blushing!" She denied, her face only getting redder.

"Face it Chris," Platina stared at the furiously blushing girl. "You like Gold and everyone else knows it," she said coolly.

"I do NOT like that jerk! What's to like about him?" Chris fumed. _Everything... _her mind betrayed her.

"It's just..." Chris stared at the ground. "Ever since I meet him, he's been the most annoying, stressful, perverted jerk I've meet, but..." she turned her head in the opposite direction of Platina. "I just can't help but worry about him," she muttered. Chris's voice now transformed into a whisper. "...Whenever I see him, I feel..." _happy... _she finished in her thoughts. _Like the world could end and I wouldn't care... _

"You feel..." Platina asked, beginning to get curious.

Chris whipped around, once again, blushing. "N-nothing! I feel nothing! Well, I feel annoyed, and stressed... ARGH! WHY IS HE SUCH A WORRY SEED? I CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT BECAUSE I'M SCARED OF WHAT KIND OF GIRLS HE WILL FLIRT THE NEXT DAY!" **(see what I did there? Worry seed is a move in the games that causes insomnia haha... I'll stop...) **She stopped and stared at Platina who had an interested expression. She then realized what she said. "I mean, not that I care or anything, why would I care about that kind of stuff..." _because you like him, _she thought. "It's... complicated..."

The door burst open and bright light flooded the previously dark closet. "AND 7 MINUTES ARE UP!" said Blue. "Hoho that was an interesting conversation," she smirked. Chris flushed bright red and walked out of the closet without looking at Gold. She then realized...

"Platina would never ask those questions!" she gasped, glaring at Blue who flashed an innocent look.

Platina bowed slightly. "My apologies. I was..." She looked at Blue. "Blackmailed..."

**Outside the closet PO**V

The curious dexholders gathered around the door, ears pressed against their cups which rested on the door. The conversation began as normal- silence and awkward attempts to make small talk.

"Is there... something going on between you and Gold?" The group (excluding Blue) stared at the door as if it were Platina. That was one unexpected question. Gold showed particular interest in this conversation and eagerly listened for Chris's reply. _What does she think of me? _he wondered devilishly.

"What? N-no, that boy is the most annoying, troublesome, stupid, idiotic..." Gold's face fell as the Blue, Sapphire, and Silver snickered at him. They waited patiently outside the door as Chris fumed about all of Gold's flaws.

"You know, she's pretty accurate with all of these insults..." said Silver, earning him a glare from Gold.

"... and he's mentally unstable!" finished Chris. Gold felt... well he felt heartbroken. _Is that really EVERYTHING she thinks of me? Mentally unstable? Really? _

"If he's that bad, then why are you blushing?" Gold suddenly felt hopeful. Chris was blushing! Hahahaha.

"WHAA? I'm not blushing!"

"Hohoho, someone's getting flustered~" teased Blue under her breath.

"Pesky woman..." Green muttered. Silver just glared.

"Face it Chris, you like Gold and everyone else knows it." Gold beamed proudly. _Everyone knows it... wait WHAT?_

_"_I do NOT like that jerk! What's to like about him?" Gold once again felt disappointed. _Am I really THAT bad?_

"It's just... Ever since I meet him, he's been the most annoying, stressful, perverted jerk I've meet, but..." Gold pressed his head as hard as he could against the glass, hanging onto every little whisper Chris spoke. "I just can't help but worry about him... Whenever I see him, I feel..." Gold was dying. _What do you feel?_ He thought anxiously.

Apparently, Platina had the same question because she asked, "You feel..."

Gold held his breath...

"N-nothing! I feel nothing!" Gold let out a sigh of disappointment. "Well..." He perked up. "I feel annoyed, and stressed..." He was let down again when he almost jumped at the frustrated yell Chris released after that. "ARGH! WHY IS HE SUCH A WORRY SEED? I CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT BECAUSE I'M SCARED OF WHAT KIND OF GIRLS HE WILL FLIRT THE NEXT DAY!"

The mischievous boy smiled evilly. _So THAT'S what she thinks? Huhu this will be fun... _Meanwhile, Blue was thinking the same thing.

Chris must have realized she said the wrong thing because she tried to cover up for it in a panicked tone. "I mean, not that I care or anything, why would I care about that kind of stuff... It's... complicated..."

Blue looked up at the clock, jumped to her feet, and yanked the closet door open, causing the two girls inside to jump in surprise. "AND 7 MINUTES ARE UP!" she shouted cheerily. "Hoho that was an interesting conversation,"

Gold noticed that Chris was a bright red and tried to avoid his eyes. She suddenly turned around at Platina and Blue. "Platina would never ask those questions!" She gasped in realization.

Platina bowed slightly. "My apologies. I was..." She looked at Blue. "Blackmailed..."

As Chris stomped back to her seat (fuming with anger), Gold snuck up from behind and glomped her, causing her to blush a bright red. "G-gold?" She asked in surprise. "What are you doing?" Let me go!"

Gold leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "I only flirt to make you jealous." He slid off of Chris's back and strolled to his spot, leaving a very flustered Chris to register every little word he said.

_I only flirt to make you jealous. _The words danced in her head as she passed the basket to Blue, who accepted it eagerly.

**So I tried to make this chapter long to make up for the short chapter before it... Tell me what you think! Review PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**Thanks! _**


	6. Checkmate

**So hey there people deprived of entertainment. I won't be updating for another 2 weeks while I GO OUT OF THE U.S.! SUCK IT ALFRED (Hetalia reference) yup as always your critiques are most appreciated. Enjoy :D**

Blue accepted the hat eagerly and smiled. _Hohoho, who's going with me? _she wondered. She chuckled out loud. Gold got shivers just from looking at her evil smirk.

With joyous ideas on how she was going to deal with whoever was sent with her, she stuffed her hand in the paper-filled hat and snatched the first paper that her fingers touched. Unfolding it, she hesitated and stared at the neatly printed name on the slip. She began to twirl a bit of her hair. The pause was a bit frightening to the other dexholders who were used to Blue acting before thinking.

"Uh-hum," Red cleared his throat. Yellow glanced sheepishly at the spiky-haired boy. "So, uh, Blue... who's going to hel- I mean the closet with you?"

Blue snapped back to attention. "Oh! Yes! Pardon the delay, I was just caught in the moment." She grinned evilly at Green. "Fufufu, let's go Greenie~" She stuffed the paper back into the hat.

"Pesky woman, don't call me that," Green replied, his face completely emotions. Whether he felt terror or happiness, the group could not tell.

"Here's the keys," she tossed the golden piece to Chris, who barely caught it. "You know the drill~" Blue winked and dragged Green into the depths of hell (Red thought).

**Inside the closet POV (actually, I'm not doing outside closet POV- no need to**

"Hohoho Green, how are you doing today?" Blue began.

Green shifted his gaze to Blue. "And why would you ask me that?"

"Aww come on Green, we're gonna be stuck in the the _dark. F_or _7 minutes. Together. Alone." _Blue was disappointed that this did not seem to faze the emotionless boy. "Well it's either talk or kiss. Your pick."

"Straightforward as always, I see," Green commented.

"Well I see no point in beating around the bush," Blue replied, taking a step towards Green.

"Sometimes, avoiding the topic can save you," Green smiled coyly as he took a step back.

"Huh. Like what you're doing right now?" Blue advanced upon the boy, taking a bigger step than before.

"Hmmm? You think I'm trying to avoid the subject? Why do you think I would do that?" He took a larger step back.

_Good. He's almost against the wall, _Blue thought. "Well, I don't know. Maybe you're embarrassed by the conversation." She took a step forward.

"You think I would get embarrassed by a conversation?" Green raised his eyebrows in amusement. Once again, he slid away from Blue only to find that his back bumped against the wall.

_Checkmate, _Blue smiled triumphantly. "Maybe the particular conversation is extremely embarrassing to you." She took a last step to the cornered Green. She pinned his shoulders to the wall so he wouldn't be able to escape. She had expected him to be blushing, but instead she found two bright green orbs staring right at her as if daring her to do anything.

"And why would it be?" Green grabbed Blue's hands and stepped in her direction, making her take a step back in surprise. His expression was still amused.

Green kept walking forward in a quick pace, forcing her to back up until she was the one backed against the wall.

_Damn you, Green, _the brunette thought. Green leaned toward her, their heads inched away from each other. Now Blue was the one blushing as she found two piercing green eyes stare into hers.

Refusing to be defeated, she kicked his shins. The surprised Green loosened his grip slightly and Blue took this opportunity to reverse their positions, pinning Green's hands to the wall and leaning on top of him. Her confident grin and and victorious eyes stared at Green's amused expression.

"Maybe because it involved the two of us," Blue replied to his last comment, leaning her face closer to his. "Maybe because the same conversation also included kissing."

"That's still not enough to make me blush." He smirked. "Unlike you."

Blue flushed angrily at his comment. "I am _not _blushing.

"Oh, but why not?" Green was unfazed by her annoyed glare. "We _are _supposedly talking about us and kissing."

Blue's grip slackened a bit as she blushed brightly. Green took this chance to step forward once again. Blue tried to take a step backwards, but tripped on a jacket on the floor bringing her and Green to the ground. Blue turned the spiky-haired boy over while he was still in shock. She now lay on top of Green. As she went to lean in on him and tease him, Green tried to sit up. Their heads met at the same place and they found themselves kissing.

Green tried to pull away, but Blue only grabbed the back of his head and pulled it towards her, forcing the kiss to continue. She closed her eyes and savored the kiss. The surprised Green did not resist further. Instead he leaned forward and enjoyed the moment.

When they pulled apart, the two looked at each other. Blue began to blush more. Green only smiled. "Now we're not talking about it, are we?"

Blue stood up and helped Green up. "Pesky woman..."

"Oh shut up." Blue slapped his arm.

"There's one more thing," Green started.

"Mmhmm," Blue was curious. _What could Green possibly want to know?_

"Who was really on the paper you took?" Green smirked.

Blue flushed. "Wha-? I... How did you know?!" She demanded.

"It was the way you sat and stared at the slip, like you were thinking of how to get out of something or deciding something," Green explained. "Also, whenever you play with your hair, it means your nervous or thinking of something evil."

"I don't think of evil stuff 24/7!" Blue defended herself. She pouted in defeat. "Silver..."

It was Green's turn to be surprised. "You turned up the chance to humiliate your little brother?"

"It's not like that!" Blue huffed angrily. "I had to choose humiliating Silver or humiliating you and you were _obviously _the better choice so I said it was you." _Also, I like you _she added in her mind, but she would never admit this out loud- her pride simply would not take it.

Green stared at her for a moment. The door quietly clicked open and Chris peered into the darkness. "Uhh... times up."

Blue skipped out of the closet, humming an upbeat tune while Green followed behind, sighing. Ruby carefully took the hat (Could be dirty, he thought). Blue began to let her mind wander. About the incident. About the conversation. About the kiss...

**Crappy kiss scenes are crappy. I was never into the details either way :P. Oh well. so please review!**


	7. Arguements

**Sorry I haven't posted in soooo long. I was in China :D And school's starting soon so...**

**BTW readers, do you like the Outside Closet POV? cuz I might take that down :T**

**Sorry if Sapphire is OOC... I really wanted that one thing to happen so yeah**

**As always, please review! I dunno how I'm doing if you don't! Also tell me what shipping you want to see more of!**

**I wish Pokemon was mine... I would be so rich...**

Ruby peered into the straw hat. Small slips of white paper filled it to the brim. Five of them were...

_Oh Arceus, please don't let it be her, just not her, anyone but her, I will kill myself if it's her, oh dear Arceus, just not-_

__"Sapphire."

Ruby mentally shot himself.

"Ohohohohohoho this is going to be fuuuun" Blue teased. Sapphire once again woke up from her nap and walked to the closet. She finally realized who she was going with and shot him glares. _Ugh she still holds a grudge over me for that... _Ruby sighed. Why her? 5 out of 60 slips of paper and it was HER? His life sure was messed up.

Blue gleefully locked the closet and Ruby and Sapphire were left in the darkness.

**In the Closet POV**

Sapphire wasted no time getting to the point.

"I _know _you _know_ what happened with the salamence," she glared at him, her face centimeters away from his, two bright blue eyes staring into his deep red ones. She had to stand on her toes to be able to tower over the boy, and even then, there wasn't too much of a difference.

"What salamence? I have no idea what you're talking about," Ruby defended. _Liar_. He could feel her warm breath on his chin and neck. It pressured him and made him dizzy.

"Liar!" Sapphire accused, echoing his thought. "Why do you hide it? Why are you so against me knowing about it? If there's a reason, just tell me!" she yelled. Ruby could see tears of frustration in her eyes. For a really long time, she had been waiting for his answer. Why did he hide it? Ruby knew he would be just as angry if he were in her position.

"I don't know about anything. I never even knew you before I got Zuzu!" Ruby felt his annoyance start to bubble up. _Why can't you see I don't want to tell you?_

"Yes you did!" Sapphire argued. "You're that boy from my childhood! Can't you remember that time with Groudon and Kyogre? Or is your memory just that bad?"

"What time?" Ruby snapped back. This was getting tedious. "The whole time or what? I can't recall every tiny little detail. Everything happened in a blur."

"Don't you remember?" She started pleading, desperation to know the answer flooding her voice. "The little girl in the pink dress? That salamence? The day your dad..."

"Don't talk about my dad," he glared at the girl. _Stop asking!_

" THEN STOP LYING!" She screamed back. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SALAMENCE! DO YOU HATE ME THAT BAD?"

"I DON'T HATE YOU! WHY CAN'T _YOU _SEE THAT I... I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SALAMENCE YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" The anger boiled over. "Just... leave me alone and stop asking!" He turned away from her.

Tears starting to flow down her cheeks. Sapphire's blue eyes shone with water. She dropped back to regular height and turned to face the other way. "I hate you."

"I hate you too." He said back. _No I don't, _his heart betrayed him. _I actually..._

"I hate you more!"

"No, I hate you even more!"

"I hate you even more than I hate dresses!"

"I hate you even more than I hate getting dirty!"

The tears starting pouring down on Sapphire's cheeks. "I hate you even more than everyone's hatred toward Blue's blackmail!" (**sorry if that made no sense _ _|||**)

[Outside, Blue gasped. "How dare she!"]

"Well..." That was hard to beat. "I hate you more... than you hate me!"

"I hate you even more than... uhhh... ermmm... I hate contests!"

"That's not as bad as how much I hate you!"

"Oh yeah?! Well... I hate you more than you hate me!"

"Now you're just copying me! Running out of material?" Ruby mocked.

"Oh shut up!" Sapphire flushed. "I can't stand you! The way you always deny you knew me! I'm sick of it!" She turned around to look at Ruby once again.

"I'm sick of _you_!" Ruby flipped over to face her. They had a stare down for a minute, daring each other to back down while not giving up their pride. Ruby sighed. "This is childish, Saph."

Sapphire started smiling. "Does that mean that you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Yeah." Ruby smiled back. "You are forgiven."

"What's that? Is it tasty?"

"... I'll explain later."

"Uhh Ruby?" Sapphire fidgeted and her feet started becoming very interesting. "I don't really hate you... I was just mad."

"Sorry about that. I don't hate you either," the black-haired boy apologized. _At least she really doesn't hate me..._

"You probably will after this..."

"Huh?"

Sapphire jumped up and snatched the hat off of Ruby's head. The sudden force of Sapphire's body made him fall onto the ground. "SAPPHIRE!" He raged. "GIVE THE HAT BACK TO ME!" He jumped to his feet.

Sapphire just stood, gaping at his head. The hat she was holding fell to the ground in shock. _Oh shi- _Ruby quickly turned away and put his hand above his ear so that it covered his scar, but Sapphire had already seen it. _How could you let this happen? _Ruby beat himself. "Saph..." he said pleadingly. "Please... give me back my hat..."

"Where did you get that?" Sapphire demanded. She was never giving the hat to him until she got an answer.

"I... fell down the stairs... Now give it back!" Ruby shouted, desperate to cover the scar.

"No you didn't," she said quietly. "It was the salamence. STOP DENYING IT!"

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP DELUDING YOURSELF TO BELIEVING THAT I'M THAT BOY? BECAUSE I'M NOT, AND EVEN IF I WAS, I WOULDN'T ANSWER YOU!"

"WHY DON'T _YOU _STOP LYING AND REALIZE THAT I NEED THE ANSWER DESPERATELY!" Sapphire glared at him. "Can't you even realize that I..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "like you..."

Ruby turned around in shock and his hand dropped to his side. His scar was now in the wide open. "Saph... I-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Sapphire mumbled, looking to the side, a bright blush covering her cheeks.

"What?"

"You heard me! Kiss me!" Sapphire now faced Ruby with determination, still blushing.

"What? No way in Distortion would I-AGGGGHHH"

Sapphire had kneed him where it hurt. Ruby bent over in pain and Sapphire took this as an opportunity to connect mouths with him. They stood like that for a few seconds. Ruby, at first, was too distracted by pain and shock to register that he was kissing with the girl he liked. But after a few seconds, he closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling. They separated and stared at each other for a while. Ruby finally smiled painfully. "Saph, I think you took my manhood away from me." He groaned and fell to the ground dramatically, clutching in between his legs.

"Ruuuuuby stop being dramatic," she said, annoyed. She soon realized that this was an act when Ruby grabbed the hat from the floor and stuffed it on his head. "You jerk!"

"You're the jerk! Taking off my hat..." Ruby grumbled, getting up. Once he stood, he felt a coat in his face. "What was that for?" He asked angrily, taking the coat off of his face to find another one had flew into his face. Ruby slowly took hold of a pair of pants hanging around and flung it in the direction of Sapphire.

"Ouch!" He heard her say and took the coats off of his face. This time, he was greeted with a pair of socks. Ruby bent over, picked up a jacket that was lying on the floor (**Sound familiar anyone? *waggle eyebrows***) and flung it at Sapphire. She started giggling and they continued to fling clothes at each other until Ruby shouted, "THAT WAS LONGER THAN 7 MINUTES BLUE!"

A muffled "Awwwww but you were so entertaining," answered them and they heard the lock click. The dexholders looked over Blue's shoulder to see the mess created by Hurricane Frantic.

"My closet!" Yelled Gold. "Mom's gonna kill me..."

"Oops," Sapphhire smiled devilishly. As they took their seats (Ruby adjusting his hat), Silver picked up the hat.

**Yeah Saph is a bit OOC, OTL sorry. I just couldn't fit it in anywhere else :P**

**Silver Y U 4ever alone (;A;) **

**REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU**


	8. Misleading

**oh gosh an update! sorry for being so lazy :P btw trying a style change so tell me how it goes!**

**POKEMON IS NOT MINE!**

**how will Silver cope with the closet? fufufufufuuuu**

The old straw hat rested in Silver's lap. How did he even get into this mess? At first he had wanted to help nee-san, but now...

He looked up at Blue, giving his _are you sure i should do this? Do I really have to- _but then she flashed him her _shut up and do it now or you'll regret it _look at he immediately looked away.

Silver sighed. Why was he always involved in nee-san's schemes? He didn't really want to do this to Yellow, but nee-san had... well let's just say she had her ways. Like how one time, she had threatened to cut his hair reeeeeeaaaaaaaaally short if he didn't do the hand-in-water trick on Gold** (where you put a sleeping person's hand in a cup of warm water and they... yeah search it up) **and another time when she had taken an embarrassing picture of him snuggling with his sneasel when sleeping and blackmailed him by telling him to meddle with Gold and Chris's picnic, and another time when she had him-

"Silvyyyyy~ hurry up!" Blue snapped. She was very impatient to get this going. Silver sighed once again.

He tenderly took the topmost slip of paper and unfolded it. He read the letters G-O-L-D neatly printed in capital letters on the slip. _Geez, how does Gold det chosen so many times? _"Yellow" he dutifully said out loud. He gave Blue one more look. _Nee-san... _he pleaded with his eyes but Blue only ignored him.

"Uh, ok," Yellow quietly mumbled as she got up too quickly and almost fell over. _Ahhhh, Silver... I mean he isn't that bad I guess, better than Gold at least and he's not the flirty-weird-awkward type either... well he is socially awkward but, wait, that's not a nice thing to say about someone... but it's kind of true... at least-_

Blue shoved the two into the closet, waved her fingers with a "ta-taaaa~" and locked them into ETERNAL DARKNESS (okay well Yellow was exaggerating about that part, but she was pretty sure 7 minutes with Silver would feel pretty long).

Yellow glanced shyly at Silver. He was looking anywhere but at her eyes. So unlike Red, who would stare at her right in the eyes whenever she talked to him. In one hand, it was a bit unnerving, his bright crimson eyes staring intensely into her golden ones, but in the other hand, it had a calming quality to it, since it kind of felt like Red was staring into her heart. It almost gave Yellow the hope that Red really did like her. Maybe just a tad. She wondered whose name he was going to yell in the closet. She really hoped that it was her name, but deep inside she knew that Red didn't have those feelings for her. But deep deep inside she still thought there might have been a chance.

Silver tried looking around, anywhere but at the short quiet girl standing to his right. He observed the messed up closet. It reminded of Gold's room which he had visited to retrieve his jacket when Gold had "craftily" stole it by grabbing it from Silver's hands and running. He had made sure Gold didn't get away without holding between his legs **(if you know what he means XD). **Clothes littered the floor from the Battle of the Oldrivals (Oldrivals? where did he get that from?). His eyes were beginning to adjust and he realized that, just as Sapphire had said, the closet was larger than it appeared. After canning his surroundings, he began to observe the timid girl fidgeting next to him. She tended to be over-dramatic at times and cried easily. He sighed for the third time that 15 minutes. How was he going to tackle this problem. Since she was over-dramatic, there was a high probability that she had a crazy imagination. He could just push her in the direction he wanted her to go and leave the rest to her wild imagination. That might be the best strategy.

**[Outside Closet Pov]**

Red had his right ear smashed to the glass, his face smushed by Blue's super sized jewels, and his back sat on by none other than Blue herself. Such an honor. His eyes shifted up to Blue's face which was concentrated on trying to hear any noise. He desperately tried avoiding looking to his left as the back of his head was a resting area for her... The only other places he could look were down, straight ahead, or towards the door, which is where he looked. It had been 2 minutes and Silver and Yellow had still not spoken words.

He began to daydream about Yellow, which was what he usually did in his free time. When he had first meet her, her hair was tucked in a straw hat all the time. He had always Yellow looked a bit feminine to be a boy, but who was he to judge? When her chest began to grow a bit, he began to grow a bit suspicious. Why was "he" always covering "his" head with a hat? There wasn't anything to hide was there? But Red had brushed away this thought because he didn't like judging people unfairly. It was finally when Yellow fell off of the 2nd floor balcony of Professor Oak's house (also known as Green's balcony) that Yellow's hat had blown away, revealing the lengthy golden ponytail she kept tucked in her hat. That afternoon, they were hanging out with Green and Blue and the four of them had decided to crash in Green's room (well the three of them as Green didn't want them to mess his room up). Yellow had walked onto the balcony to see the beautiful Pallet town scenery when a huge gust blew into her. Yellow, being the tiny little girl she was, blew over the railing. Red had remembered Blue shrieking in horror and Yellow's expression of shock and fear and realization of her "certain doom" while flying over the railing. He remembered how Green had jumped over his bed and flung the door open and ran over to possibly grab Yellow's hand, but it was Red's hand that had reached her first. He had remembered the fear of losing his best friend, and crush as he had realized as soon as he learned Yellow was a girl that he had feelings for this petite girl. And he remembered the relief of saving the beautiful girl desperately clinging onto him for her dear life. It was there they had almost shared a moment of love.

Finally he heard a voice in the closet, interrupting his flashback. "_So Yellow... want to go to my room after this?"_

__Wait, what?

Wait, WHAT?

WAIT, WHAT?

**[Inside Closet POV]**

"Wait, what?" Yellow stared at the redheaded boy. Had she heard him correctly?

"Want to uhh... you know... go to my room tonight," Silver fidgeted. "With me..."

Yellow's face transformed pink to red to crimson to purple and back to bright glowing red. "S-s-s-s-s-silver I-I... a-a-ahhh... e-excuse m-m-me?" Yellow was so embarrassed she couldn't speak in complete sentences nevertheless actual words. "S-s-so soon..." She covered her face in the thought. Her mind formed and joined the words Silver had spoken. _Me. Room. Tonight. Silver. _Heck, Yellow hadn't even kissed yet and she was going to lose her virginity?

"Uhh, don't worry..." Silver covered his words. He turned so that she couldn't see his face. "I mean, we could turn the light off and sleep if you wanted..."

_Lights. Off. Sleep. Sleep. SLEEP. _The world was spinning. Yellow couldn't even look straight. What? What was Silver asking? She didn't love hime, she loved Red for goodness sake! Ever since he looked at her in the eye and smiled. Ever since they meet. Ever since she heard his lovely laughter from a distance while shopping. She couldn't spend a night with Silver and not feel like she was betraying Red!

Silver felt his own face start turning red. _WHY? WHY BLUE NEE-SAN? _he screamed in his head. Why had she made _him _of all people, to make Red jealous? Was it actually working? If it didn't, that would just be straight out humiliating. And the one thing Silver absolutely could NOT stand was being humiliated. When Gold had one day snuck up from behind him on a busy street and glomped Silver, Silver had jumped in surprised and squeaked like a little girl. Probably everyone on the street had his girly squeak and Gold was rolling on the ground laughing his head off. Silver was so embarrassed he felt like crawling into a corner and growing mushrooms on his head. He made sure that Gold woke up to find all his clothing missing except for a pair of Chris's panties that Gold had stolen the week before. And Silver never forgave, and he never forgot.

**[Outside Closet POV]**

Blue felt like laughing. At first she wanted to laugh at Silver's bluntness and awkwardness. Then she had wanted to laugh at Yellow's shy reaction. Then she wanted to laugh at Red's reaction. It was just that funny. At the words _lights off _and _sleep _Red' face turned the color of his namesake and his face expression turned dark and stormy. It reminded Blue of how Silver's face turned the color of his hair whenever he got embarrassed. She allowed a slight chuckle. Her plan was working perfectly. She was getting not one, no two, but _three _little, itty-bitty birdies with one stone. MUAHAHAHAHAAA.

Red was learning the feeling of jealousy. And anger. And furiousness. And rage so fine and powerful that he felt like breaking through the door. Which was just what he did. Or at least wished he did. Unlike Ruby when he unlocked the door, Red planned on charging into the door. But then again, the door was super thick and He was a nice guy and he didn't want to cause Gold too much extra work. He already had a messy closet to clean up after Hurricane Oldrival (Oldrival... how did that pop in his head?). So instead, Red unleashed his fury on his class cup and shattered it with his hand. The rest of the Dexholders turned when they heard a shattering sound. Chris gasped when she saw glass shards on the floor and blood streaming from Red's hand. Red finally looked at it as if he had just realized he was bleeding. Heavily. He unclenched his fist and little bits of glass rained onto the floor along with the blood.

"I'll go get bandages!" Chris squeaked, and she rushed off to find something to wrap Red's hand in.

"I'll go with her," Gold's face serious (for once) and his voice full of concern. "She probably doesn't know where to get them." And off he went mumbling about how his friends were such slobs, messing up his house and causing more work for him and etc. (not that Gold was much better- at parties he would probably spill all of his food at one point).

Green walked to Red, eyes full of concern. He gingerly took Red's wounded hand (which was still raised to the door) and raised it above his head.

"Green... what are you doing?"

"You're supposed to raise the wound above your heart."

Red forced a smile. "Thanks..."

Blue looked down at Red. She hadn't expected him to crush the glass. For some reason, she felt responsible and a bit guilty too. "Does it hurt badly?" she asked him.

"Not much..." Red suddenly stood and kicked the door as hard as he could.

**[Inside Closet POV]**

They heard glass chiming outside, some worried voices, and scurrying. After maybe half a minute, they heard a BANG. Yellow jumped. "Y-yes?" she called. Silver was growing anxious. What in the world-

BANG

This got their full attention. Yellow turned to Silver. "What do you suppose that could be?"

BANG

Voices, muffled by the door, rose and argued. What was going on?

Finally they heard the lock click and the door flew open with a very, _very, _pissed off Red with a hand of bandage. Yellow took a look at the bandage and gasped. "Red!" she cried and ran toward him. "What happened to your hand?" She peered behind the boy and saw a red stain on the carpet and bits of glass mixed in it.

Red pushed Yellow behind him protectively and growled at Silver, his face darkening. "Don't you DARE-"

"Red!" Blue interrupted. She put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He was at least half a head taller than she was, but still 4 or 5 inches shorter than Green. Blue remembered the days when they were still the same height. But now he was taller and had a physical advantage. Blue had to admit she was a bit scared as she had never seen Red this angry. "It was my fault... I'm sorry. I was trying to get you to confess to Yellow or Yellow confess about you so please don't blame Silver..."

Red face softened. "Sorry man... I guess just a misunderstanding..."

"Yeah sorry about that..." Silver replied. "I didn't really mean what I said..."

Red turned to face Yellow and embraced her in a tight bear hug. Yellow widened her eyes in surprise. "Yellow, I love you." he murmured softly in her ears, words only she could hear. She closed her eyes and returned the hug. "I love you too."

**Yay for happy endings...?**

**sorry if that resolution was too quick, it was getting seriously serious and deep and I didn't know where it would end so**

**like the new style? hate it? REVIEW PLEASE even if it's just to tell me I suck cuz that's pretty valuable to me too ;)**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY CRAP**


	9. Extra (MANGAQUEST)

**MUAHAHAHHAAA**

**I don't own Pokemon**

Chris ran about Gold's house. She tripped over a pair of pants (Gooold...), stubbed her toe on an open door (Gooooooold...) and slipped down the stairs on a pair of dirty boxers (GOOOOOOOOLD!). She sat herself on the top of the top of the steps. Where the heck could those bandages be? She thought back to the incident that happened 2 minutes ago. The loud shattering of the cup, crimson dripping from Red's hand, the bits of glass raining from his unclenched fist, and his expression of shock and rage. She sighed. She should probably hurry up with those bandages.

"CHRIIIII- GAH!" Gold had also tripped over his boxers.

"What do you want?" Chris asked as she stood up. The little goof had tripped over his own pair of dirty boxers he had so conveniently thrown on the stairs. But that was a part of the reason why she loved him. She could scold him afterwards, like right now.

"Gold," she sighed. "You should seriously clean up your own house," her face full of mock disapproval. Gold just stuck his tongue out at her.

"I came after you since you probably don't know where we keep the bandages."

"Would you look at that? The idiot is finally thinking on his own!" Chris teased him, smiling at his kindness, but reality brought her smile down. There was still Red's injured hand and from the bangs below them, he had resorted to kicking the door.

"They're here," Gold ran over to the rightmost door down the hall and opened it leading them into a bathroom. He opened a secret mirror compartment and took out a roll of bandages. Chris was looking over his shoulder. _Since when was he this tall? _she wondered. Her head barely reached the bottom of his eye. Gold turned around abruptly and knocked into Chris.

"Oomph!" Chris cried as she hit the white tiles.

"Ah! Sorry Chris!" Gold said and bent down to help her up. She reached to his extended hand and he pulled her up. A bit too much too, Chris realized. Gold used so much force in his pull that Chris found herself slamming into his body. Gold took this moment of confusion to kiss her. It was only for a second, but as soon as he let go, he began sprinting for his life, screaming "SAVE ME SHE'S GONNA KILL MEEEEE!" Chris stood there in shock, then started to pursue the troublemaker at top speed.

She was gaining on him too. When Gold looked behind his shoulder and saw she was about 10 feet away, he began to panic and run faster, but it was too late. Chris took one final effort to catch up to him and roundhouse kicked him into the sink (they were in the kitchen). She then proceeded to take the bandages from Gold's hand and wrap Red's hand, leaving a moaning Gold halfway in the sink.

**Muahahahaaaa review please!**


End file.
